sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teen Top - I Wanna Love
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '사랑하고 싶어 (I Wanna Love)right|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Single:' I Wanna Love *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 15-Febrero-2013 *'Agencia: 'T.O.P Media 'Romanización' Yeah! I need a somebody somebody to love saranghagoshipo, Let's Go! bulpyeonhan gieogeun modu da dwiro ddo dareun sarangeul chajaseo oh oh oh, oh oh oh (Teen Top, Teen Top) na dallajilgeoya oh oh oh na geurae sangcheobatgo beorimbadeunjido orae wollae geureongeorae sarangeun apeungeorae (na geunyang itgoshipeo himdeureosseotgeodeun (nal geunyang naebeoryeodwo) Just let it fly away ddo jeomjeomjeom dagaoneun geuriumeun nae mogeul joigo maeilmaeil na ureodaeneungeotdo da jigyeowo I’m letting it go I wanna love, Don’t hurt me girl uhh yeah~ nado ijen ije saranghago shipo geu nuguboda deo ddeugeobge nan noreul namdeulcheoreom ije saranghago shipo Oh my love, Oh my love love love love love I wanna love It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on na ije saranghago shipo ije na deoneun honja mam apeugi shiro daeche myeot beoneul nunmullo bameul saetneunji neoramyeon eonjena useul geotman gateunde nae mameun geureonde wae neon molla sarangui sangcheoneun ddo dareun sarangmani da chiryohaejundae i jigyeoun oeroumeun yeogiseo ggeutna STOP No more rainy days bul ggeojin bange hollo kyeojin TV-cheoreom I was all alone nugungaga pillyohae Oh yeah like LL I need love nado ijen ije saranghago shieo geu nuguboda deo ddeugeobge nan neoreul namdeulcheoreom ije saranghago shipo Oh my love, Oh my love love love love love I wanna love It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on na ije saranghago shipo amu geokjeongajima jeoldae neol ullijin anha nan neo hanaman nae gyeote isseumyeon dwae eonjekkajina It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on neol saranghago shipo 'Español' Si! Necesito a alguien, alguien a quien amar Quiero amar, ¡Vamos! Deja atrás todos los recuerdos incómodos Puedes encontrar un nuevo amor oh oh oh, oh oh oh (Teen Top, Teen Top) Voy a cambiar oh oh oh Sí, ha sido un tiempo desde que me sentí herido y vacio Dicen que siempre es así, el amor es dolor (Sólo quiero olvidar) Es cansado (Déjame en paz) Sólo déjalo volar El anhelo que poco a poco me ahoga Aprieta mi cuello Día a día lloro por ti. Estoy harto, Dejaré que te vallas Quiero amar, No me hagas daño chica uhh yeah~ Quiero amar más ahora Más apasionado que cualquier otra persona Quiero amarte como a los demás Oh mi amor, Oh mi amor amor, amor, amor, amor, Quiero amar Es hora de seguir adelante aquí vamos Top Teen Top Es hora de seguir adelante aquí vamos Top Teen Top Es hora de seguir adelante aquí vamos Top Teen Top Es hora de seguir adelante Quiero amarte hoy Yo no quiero lastimarme más ¿Cuántas noches tengo que gastar en lágrimas? Si eres tú, creo que siempre podré sonreír Eso es lo que siento, pero ¿Por qué no lo sabes? Dicen que el dolor del amor sólo puede ser tratado por otro amor Estoy cansado de esta soledad, para ahora, ¡PARA! No más días lluviosos Estaba solo en mi habitación oscura Y sólo el televisor encendido. Estaba solo Necesito a alguien, Oh sí como LL Necesito amor. Quiero amar más ahora Más apasionado que cualquier otra persona Quiero amarte como a los demás Oh mi amor, Oh mi amor amor, amor, amor, amor, Quiero amar Es hora de seguir adelante aquí vamos Top Teen Top Es hora de seguir adelante aquí vamos Top Teen Top Es hora de seguir adelante aquí vamos Top Teen Top Es hora de seguir adelante Quiero amarte hoy No te preocupes, yo nunca te dejaré llorar Mientras yo sólo te tenga a mi lado Es hora de seguir adelante aquí vamos Top Teen Top Es hora de seguir adelante aquí vamos Top Teen Top Es hora de seguir adelante aquí vamos Top Teen Top Es hora de seguir adelante Quiero amarte hoy 'Hangul' Yeah! I need a somebody somebody to love 사랑하고싶어 Let's Go! 불편한 기억은 모두 다 뒤로 또 다른 사랑을 찾아서 oh oh oh, oh oh oh (Teen Top, Teen Top) 나 달라질거야 oh oh oh 나 그래 상처받고 버림받은지도 오래 원래 그런거래 사랑은 아픈거래 (나 그냥 잊고싶어) 힘들었었거든 (날 그냥 내버려둬) Just let it fly away 또 점점점 다가오는 그리움은 내 목을 조이고 매일매일 나 울어대는것도 다 지겨워 I’m letting it go I wanna love, Don’t hurt me girl uhh yeah~ 나도 이? 이제 사랑하고 싶어 그 누구보다 더 뜨겁게 난 너를 남들처럼 이제 사랑하고 싶어 Oh my love, Oh my love love love love love I wanna love It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on 나 이제 사랑하고 싶어 이제 나 더는 혼자 맘 아프기 싫어 대체 몇 번을 눈물로 밤을 샜는지 너라면 언제나 웃을 것만 같은데 내 맘은 그런데 왜 넌 몰라 사랑의 상처는 또 다른 사랑만이 다 치료해준대 이 지겨운 외로움은 여기서 끝나 STOP No more rainy days 불 꺼진 방에 홀로 켜진 TV처럼 I was all alone 누군가가 필요해 Oh yeah like LL I need love 나도 이? 이제 사랑하고 싶어 그 누구보다 더 뜨겁게 난 너를 남들처럼 이제 사랑하고 싶어 Oh my love, Oh my love love love love love I wanna love It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on 나 이제 사랑하고 싶어 아무 걱정하지마 절대 널 울리진 않아 난 너 하나만 내 곁에 있으면 돼 언제까지나 It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on here we go Teen Top Top It’s time to move on 널 사랑하고 싶어 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop